pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Starcatch Pretty Cure!
Starcatch Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure Generation season created by CureKanade. The season is a series about four girls who nothing to do with the old Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cures. These girls become the new generation of the Heartcatch Cures called Starcatch Pretty Cure! Story When Sakura encounters Tsubomi Hanasaki who is in her first year of high school and picks up her Heart Perfume, Sakura realise that her idol is not who she thought she would be, she meets Chypre. She finds out that Tsubomi was a Pretty Cure named Cure Blossom and that she treasures the Heart Perfume with all her heart. The next day at school, she gathers up all her courage to go to the high school to return the Heart Perfume, but when she gets to the school, she sees that Tsubomi is lying down on the ground and a monster attacking innocent students. Sakura then learns again from Chrype that she has the heart flower to become a Pretty Cure and to save Tsubomi. Characters Pretty Cures Sakura Hanagata (花形 さくら Hanagata Sakura) Sakura is a shy girl who has very little confident but when it comes to Tsubomi nobody can stop her. She wishes to be just like Tsubomi and she is very smart. She know Tsubomi's younger sister, Futaba, very well and enjoys looking after her. She enjoys hanging out with her best friend , Daisy and she hates singing to a crowd. Her theme colour is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Cherry (キュア チェリー Kyua Cherī). Her powers relate to all types of flowers, especially cherry blossoms. Daisy Unabara (海原 デイジー Unabara Deijī) Daisy is a cheerful girl who lives in a fashion shop. She enjoys making clothes with her best friend Sakura but can get jealous of her a lot. She looks up to Erika Kurumi and wonders what it's like being a famous fashion designer at sixteen. Her theme colour is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Wave (キュア ウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Hikaru Himawari (向日葵 ひかる Himawari Hikaru) Hikaru is a tomboyish girl who has an interest in karate. She is very popular at her school and is a distant relative of Itsuki Myoudouin. She finds Sakura has a sweet girl and loves hanging out with her. Itsuki is secretly a Tsubomi and Sakura fan. Her theme colour is gold, and her alter ego is Cure Sunlight (キュア サンライト Kyua Sanraito). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Bara Hisakata (久方 バラ Hisakata Bara) Bara is a sixteen year old girl who became a Pretty Cure before the other three did. She is a bit distant from the girls and is actually quite nice when people get to know her. She is a shy girl who loves keep her nose in a book and can be a bit bad ass when it comes to fighting. She is very good at ignoring people and likes to annoy Daisy a lot. Her theme colour is silver and lilac, and her alter ego is Cure Moonbeam (キュア ムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu). Her powers are related to moonlight and sliver roses. Mascots Cyprus (キプロス Kipurosu) Chypre's baby sister. Cyprus had came in the nick of time along with Nioi, to help Sakura transform into Cure Cherry. She looks out for Sakura and acts like a baby sister too her. She is the youngest out of all the mascots. Nioi (ニオイ Nioi) Daisy's partner. He arrived with Cyprus and had watched with jealousy as she helped Sakura transform. He can get jealous quite easily and understands Daisy really well. Pollen (ポーレン Pōren) Pollen arrived in Episode 21 to found himself a pretty cure partner. He spent one episode looking for his partner and eventually chose Hikaru to be his partner. He is a cheeky boy but can wise. He is Hikaru's fairy partner. Desert Apostles Desertrian (デザトリアン Dezatorian) Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. Sasori (サソリ Sasori) Sasori is the first and only woman to appear. She is the cousin of Sasorina and can attack with hair, like a scorpion tail and it had poison on the tip. Saboten (サボテン Saboten) The second member of Desert Apostles to appear. He attacks head on and likes to use the Snackey as his slaves. Arechi (荒れ地 Arechi) Arechi is the third and final member of Desert Apostles to appear. He is the son of Sakyū and is the strongest out of the three commanders. Snackey (スナッキー Sunakkii) The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Saboten seems to make the most use of them, having them act as his slave. Sakyū (砂丘 Sakyū) The leader of Desert Apostles. She is the mother of Arechi. Senior Cures Tsubomi Hanasaki Erika Kurumi Itsuki Myoudouin Yuri Tsukikage Others Heartbreak Pretty Cure Heartbreak Pretty Cure is the shadow selves of Starcatch Pretty Cure. Items Heart Perfumes - The transformation devices. Flower Tacts - Wand-type items used as weapons. Heart Pot - Used to store Heart Seeds. This is also Bara's transformation device. Heart Seeds - They were born from people's hearts. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Heartcatch Mirage - A jewellery box-like item that was used by the predecessors of Pretty Cure. It is later used as the upgrade item for pretty cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Starcatch Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade